


Straight

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana and Dave have sex even though they know what a joke it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Egos, straight!sex for gay individuals, offensive language/name calling, self-loathing, internalized homophobia.

Dave knew that having sex with Santana Lopez in the backseat of his dad's car was not going to make him straight. He knew this and he was sure that she knew it as well but they both seemed to need it for some reason. "Please David," she said. "I just need one night to feel like a normal girl."

Dave wanted to point out to her that normal high school girls, at least those with good reputations didn't get fucked in the back of old cars pulled just off the road but Santana's bruising kiss shut him up. He had only romantically kissed someone once and that had been the biggest disaster of his life so naturally, she took the lead. She grunted, dissatisfied and stuck her tongue in mouth. He tried to accommodate as best as he could.

She forcefully moved his hand to her breast. He gave it a halfhearted squeeze. Stupid fake boobs. "You are so fucking gay Karofsky," she cursed. This pissed him off so he took down his pants.

"You don't want my dick anymore than I want your fake tits," he snarled. She was the one who wanted to be a normal girl and get screwed. She was the one who had practically demanded this of him. He fisted his dick awkwardly, not even half hard. His thoughts flew to the things that made him horny: Evans’ stupid ass, Hummel walking down the street, the porn that he kept stashed in hidden folders on his computer.

She leaned back against the seat and hiked up her skirt, taking down her panties. “C’mon Karofsky,” she said, moaning in a way that was so ridiculously faked. Dave had to laugh. They were such a goddamned joke. They needed to come out and stop being such a pathetic pair of losers. It was absolutely pathetic.

Dave finally found that he was somewhat aroused, aroused enough with the situation being so absurd all around him. He looked at Santana, rolling his eyes a little. “This is an absolute joke,” he said softly, snapping loudly. “You and I, Lopez, are a gigantic joke.”

“Then joke with me,” she said, snapping her eyes up to look at him.

He lowered his eyes to look at her down there. Yeah, if only he found that somewhat appealing, at all, his life would be better. “I’ve never done it before,” he said. Normally, he wouldn’t confess that he was a virgin to anyone but here he was, as bared as ever and delighting in the ludicrous nature of their coupling. He’d never had sex before and now he was having sex with Santana.

“I’ve taken more than one guy’s virginity in my life,” she said seriously. “C’mon Dave, are you going to or not?”

“Do you have condoms?” he asked, realizing he’d forgotten that. “I’m not knocking up a dyke.”

“I’m on the pill,” she snapped back. “There’s a condom in the glove box if you want.”

Dave realized that she had nothing to lose, being on the pill, but he had no idea how many guys the closeted lesbian had slept with. He grabbed the condom she spoke of and slipped it on. He had seen all those stupid sex ed displays, he knew how to do it.

“You’re worse than Hudson,” she snapped, exasperated. Fed up with Santana’s mouth, Dave pressed himself up against her wet entrance. He frowned, not sure why he was doing it, but pressed slowly inside of her. He breathed deep as he filled her up quick. She clutched his shoulders and held his gaze, even though he’d rather be looking away than anything else.

He found that anger was a pretty good aphrodisiac. He had trouble getting hard at first but when he started to move inside of Santana, there was no problem. He thrust in and out of her slowly, and then made it faster, clutching her hips hard and pounding into her. “Fuck yes, like that,” she breathed. It was weird, for a chick who didn’t want to have sex with guys she was enjoying it.

Then again, he was enjoying it too.

She scratched at his back and he moaned at the sudden rush of pain. “Damn it,” he breathed. He moaned out loud and continued to thrust his hips against hers, even getting bold enough to squeeze and pinch at her breasts. He had no clue what the fuck he was doing but he supposed that he was doing it the natural way.

It didn’t take long for Santana to come, or at least pretend to come. He had the sinking suspicion that she was really good at faking it. Dave came eventually, but disturbingly enough, the moment he hit his orgasm, he saw Santana crying. He stared at her and breathed, as the release shook him down to his core.

“Santana,” he mumbled. He pulled out and tied off the condom. “Santana, what’s…did I hurt you?”

She shook her head and leaned into his shoulder, eyes shut. “I want Brittany,” she whispered, something that he barely heard. “Getting fucked by random guys, it doesn’t make her go away anymore. It used to make her go away. I’m sorry, I took your virginity…I just wanted to, I wanted to make it go away and this used to satisfy me plenty.”

It made him feel teary eyed too. He had just lost his virginity to a girl when there was no doubt in his mind that he was gay. It was a joke. A total joke. “You wanted…”

“I know what I wanted,” she said, leaning back and then replacing her panties where she’d removed them.

He sat up and wrapped his arm around her. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Why are you sorry you big dumbass?” she asked. “I did that to you.”

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged tightly. "It's okay," he mumbled. "I was thinking of someone else too."

"It shouldn't be that way," she whispered low. "You should have at least lost your virginity to someone you actually wanted to be with. I...this is so stupid. We're both gay, Dave."

"I know," he said. He didn't deny his sexuality with Santana anymore and couldn't claim confusion now that he'd had sex with a woman. "Trust me, I know that very well." He sat in silence for awhile, thinking that well, at least he'd been able to get off from it. He was a male with a sex drive and his sexuality didn't change that. "Did it...did you..." He was at a loss for words with that question.

"Did I fake it?" she asked, chuckling and giving him a killer smile. "Don't take it personally David, but I haven't gotten off with a guy since Noah Puckerman discovered that his tongue could work wonders on the female body."

He couldn't help take that as a tiny blow to the male ego. "Can I help any?

She laughed again. "You're such a fag," she said but the cruel insult fell short. "No, David, I'm just going to get off thinking of Brittany like I have for months."

There was a long, drawn out silence. They looked into each other's eyes and then looked away.


End file.
